Long-term Objective - More widely apply the advantages of transcutaneous neurostimulation to craniomandibular pain therapy. Project Aims - Explore feasibility of technologically simplifying circuitry of our present neurostimulator for significant cost savings. Health Relatedness - Craniomandibular neurostimulation not only essential for head and neck pain, but also to achieve a relaxed neuromuscular environment for the finished case in every area of dentistry. Methodology: (1) Identify state-of-the-art components, improve circuit design and manufacturing techniques. (2) Design Light Emitter Diodes (LED) to indicate faulty electrode or cable connections. (3) Pre-jelled disposable electrodes using new electrically-conductive plastics, shaped so auxiliaries can more quickly and accurately orient electrodes to anatomical structures. (4) Explore various pulse-widths and rest intervals between pulses for physiologic effect and optimum patient comfort. (5) Monitor physiologic response to redesigned unit with quantitative measurement: Multi-channel electromyograph data; electronically-derived measurement of changes in skeletal relation of mandible to skull as muscles relax; compare objective data with subjective pain-reduction evaluation by patient. The above resulting design will be applied to the production of a Prescription Neurostimulator which is smaller, more user-friendly and less expensive. This unit can be prescribed for purchase or rental for home use for extended treatment and relief of pain of facial neuralgias.